Dying On The Inside
by Movie Like Endings
Summary: Kim Crawford was "Dying On The Inside" for 1 reason...for the love of Jack Brewer. She always thought that Jack thought of her a friend. Until one night,Kim was almost beat to death then almost raped. Jack came to the rescue. In the process of getting over the attempted rape, Kim falls more in love with Jack but does Jack feel the same? Actions speak louder than words though...
1. Chapter 1-The Struggle

KIMS POV  
One normal day I walk through the Booby Wasabi Dojo and see the gang practicing. Milton stretching, Jerry breaking boards, and Eddie holding the punching dummy for Jack while he was throwing powerful is then sitting in his office, I can tell he was in deep thought. I get changed into my uniform and get right to of minutes later,  
Rudy walks out and says"Guys,we have a tournament next Saturday so keep practicing till the dojo closes"  
Jerry walks over his broken boards and complains  
"Come on we have been practicing since we got here, I'm tired !" Milton,Eddie and Jack nod in agreement.  
"Alright fine 20 minute break at Falafel Phil's" Rudy boys walk out of the dojo but I stay since I just got there.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come Kim?" Rudy says  
"I just got here and I didn't start practicing yet" I said  
"Alright" Rudy says as he walks out the dojo slowly.  
I'm practicing my punches and kicks and I think there weak, I throw one good powerful kick and the punching dummy falls to the ground.I jump in excitement, I think to myself "I can do this!"  
JACKS POV  
After 20 minutes of sitting and watching Rudy eat about a bunch of Falafel balls, I walk into the dojo and see the punching dummy on the royal blue mat and the blond jumping up excitingly.  
I ask her"why are you jumping?"  
"I'm excited about the tournament, I want to prove to myself that I deserve the black belt I was given" Kim answers.  
I ask "ok do you want some help training?"  
"Sure!" Kim says  
Until 8:00 at night,Kim and I practiced her kicks and punches.  
"Alright guys, I'm closing the dojo now so pack up your stuff, good job today,guys!"Rudy said  
Everyone packs up there stuff and we all go our separate ways.  
KIM'S POV  
I'm waking home and all the sudden I feel like someone is following me.I look back and see a black dragon and I start running until I see an alley.I see frank and a bunch of other black dragons and there walking towards me. I back up into a wall and they all start to beat me up until one of the black dragons lift me up and puts there hands up my shirt.I feel my shirt being ripped off and only seeing my of the black dragons then takes off there pants and says  
"Sorry I like my women beaten up a little bit before...ya know"  
I scream for help but no one can hear bang my head against the wall and I blacked out  
JACKS POV  
As I'm walking home I hear a scream. I run to the source of the sound and I walk into an alley. I see all the black dragons surrounding someone with blonde locks. I start to beat all of them up, they were all easy to all unconscious and then I see her.  
"KIM !" I scream.  
Kim still doesn't wake up. She's in her bra and underwear and I take off my black shirt and cover her with it. I lift her up and bring her to my house. It's a good thing that Kim parents are out of town on a business trip and my parents went to China to visit my grandpa.I bring her up to my room and set her down in my bed. I tuck her in and I go to change. When I got out,Kim was crying.  
KIM'S POV  
I wake up, I don't know where I was.I see Jack come out of his bathroom and rush to my company.  
"Kim do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"Jack said  
"Jack the only thing I remember is I'm getting beaten up and one of the black dragons rips of my shirt and he takes off his pants and says something I don't remember what though but then they knocked me unconscious and that's it"I said."Jack I don't know if they raped me"  
"They didn't, I got there just in time" Jack said. "But I knew something wrong was going to happen I should have walked you home and I should have protected you and-" I interrupted jack by saying "Jack it's okay I don't blame you" then I saw a tear slip down his face and wiped it away.I thought to myself  
"Jack brewer was crying, he was the strongest person I know and he's crying"  
"I'm sorry Kim,I'm sorry I want there to protect you,I'm sorry that they hurt you I'm sorry for everything" Jack said  
Kim then said"Jack you didn't plan for this to happen, thank you for saving me"  
Jack said"Your welcome"  
A couple of silent moments passed by...I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. Oh no...Was I falling for my best friend Jack Brewer?


	2. Chapter 2-The Fight

KIM'S POV

Jack asks me"Does anything hurt?"

I responded "Yeah my ankle"

"Alright let me get some ice for that"Jack said

When he returned, he asked me "why are you so calm"

"I don't know" I said

Jack just looked at me,It stayed silent for a couple of moments...

Until he tells me that I was in shock of what happened tonight

He then said "let's just sleep it off ok ?"

I responded "I guess"

JACKS POV

Kim fell asleep and I then tucked her into my bed while I set myself up on the floor.2 hours later she starts screaming, probably from a bad dream. I rush to her side and I calm her down then I kinda cuddled next to her then I just stare at her until I fell asleep.I woke up and Kim was gone out of my arms I check my bathroom and there she was,crying in the corner.I go beside her and ask

"Why are you crying?"

the blonde responded "I don't believe what happened to me last night, I almost got raped, I could have been killed Jack!"

I said "Well I came just in time Kim before they even tried to!"

I can see Kim started getting angry

"Why didn't you do anything Jack, if you had a gut feeling then why didn't you walk me home and protect me!" Kim yelled

"I beat them all up to save you Kim and I tried to protect you the best I could even when I came just a little late,I'm sorry"I responded

"No Jack, just don't" Kim said

I couldn't take her anymore I stormed off on my skateboard.

KIM'S POV

Jack stormed off. I didn't mean for him to get pissed at me I was just upset about what happened to me last night that I took it out on him and I didn't mean to. It was all my fault for not walking home with Jack.I sat on the bathroom floor and started crying again. He finally comes back after two hours and comes up to his room. He puts down his skateboard and finds me still in the bathroom.

"Kim why are you still in the bathroom?" The brunet asked

"Well when you left, I started crying. Jack I didn't mean anything I said before I just want you to know that but I stayed here because I can't move because my ankle hurts when I walk." I responded

"Kim, I'm not mad just...Kim I'm upset about what happened to you" Jack said.

I said "Jack, thank you for letting me stay here but I have to go"

"No Kim I won't let you hurt and you need someone to take care of you" the brunet said

"I can take care of myself Jack!" I shouted

"Well what if I want to take care of you, I want to make you feel better" Jack says whiling sighing


	3. Chapter 3-The Moment

KIMS POV A few moments of silence went by until i spoke up and said "that would be nice" then bit my lip Jack picked me up (bridal style) and put me on his bed.  
Jack went and got me water and then he changed into sweats and we sat down and watched a movie Although it was morning, I basically took a nap.  
JACKS POV She fell asleep as we were watching The Notebook. I just stared at her, looking at her asleep. She seemed peaceful. I put her hair behind her ears and cuddled next to her.  
"I know you're sleeping I just want to say that you're amazing and stronger than I thought. You can get through this." I whispered in her ear.  
Then I fell asleep...  
KIMS POV I woke up and I looked at the screen to see the credits to the movie then realizing that Jack was cuddled next to me. Our legs were entwined and our lips inchs away.  
I have the urge to kiss his beautiful, soft lips but I cant kiss him. He doesnt like me like that. He then wakes up.  
"Hey Kim, how did you sleep"  
"Peacefully..." I trailed off.  
"Me too and can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah sure what is it"  
"Kim...I-I-I...ILikeYou."he said really fast.  
"What was that?" "Kim I like you"  
I couldnt believe what I had heard. Jack Brewer likes me what do I say?  
"You dont have to give me an answer right away about how you feel, I just wanted to get that off my chest."  
"Oh ok well Jack..." I trailed off once more "Yeah Kim?"  
"Nevermind"  
I didnt want to tell him right away that would seem like I was put on the spot. Even though I do have feelings for Jack, I cant tell him right away.  
JACKS POV I like Kim but she didnt tell me how she felt. I dont know if I made things awkward between Kim and I so I said "Listen Kim, I dont want to make things awkward between us, if you dont like me like that then I rather us be friends"  
"No I need some time to thing about it" Kim said "Ok"  
I asked if she wanted dinner that we can order in and watch another movie.  
she answered "Ok I'm fine with that"  
I called the Good Taste Chinese and asked for some white rice and dumplings.  
KIMS POV He said that he needed to pick up the food but before he left he said the sweetest thing ever.  
"Listen Kim, I have to pick up the food, but if something happens, scream my name and I'll be there."I was Dying On The Inside but I said "ok I will."  
I coudlnt take it anymore, He liked me and I wasnt on the spot anymore so I went up to him and said "Listen Jack, you're amazing and your the strongest person I know thank you for everything" I took my hands and I put them behind his head and I kissed him.  
Its everything I would have imaniged. He then kissed me back,I swear I could feel sparks when we kissed and then we pulled away. He hugged me and then he left.

I know it ended weird but you will see what happens in the next chapter and no im not making them get together right now.  



	4. Chapter 4-Not Again

**KIM'S POV**  
I know he only asked me a couple of moments ago but you don't understand how long I have waited for him to say all of the things he just told me.  
I hear footsteps walking up the stairs. I thought it was Jack coming back to kiss me again or say something sweet but it was the Black Dragons. They came into Jacks room and found me standing there, looking at them.  
Frank said "Oh look who it is, we were coming to beat up Jack but your better for so many reasons..." There's a long pause as I wait for him to respond.  
"Oh we can beat you until you bleed for revenge for leaving the dojo and after we can have Kevin here take advantage of you"  
I try to hide under the bed but they grab one of my legs and pull me back into there presence and I try to fight them but they knocked me back to the ground.  
I scream "JACK!"  
"JACKIE IS NOT HERE TO SAVE YOU, KIM!"

**JACKS POV**

So I'm walking up to the door with the Chinese food but the door was open, I walk in and I hear a thumb and then Kim screaming for me. I drop the food and I run up the stairs and then see Kim on the floor and the Black Dragons surrounding her. I kick Frank down the stairs and then the rest of the Black Dragons get thrown down the stairs as well. There all bruised up but I don't care but I see Kim on the floor and she's curled up into a ball an crying.  
I try to lift her but she thinks I'm one of the Black Dragons and pushes me away and then I say  
"Kim it's me, I'm here...Everything is okay" and she looks up at me with her brown eyes and I wipe the tears away but she continues to cry but she is crying into my chest. I lift her and put her on my bed. I have to drag these guys out of the house, but how?

**KIM'S POV**

Jack calls Jerry, Milton and Eddie to help him with the Black Dragons while there still unconscious. After he calls them the rush over and ask no questions and help out by dragging all of them to the Black Dragons Dojo. When they come back, Jack tells them everything that has happened in the last 72 hours. They left after they checked on me. Jack came in and asked me  
"Kim did they hurt you?"  
"No, not really but I'm glad that when I called your name, you came to my rescue"  
"Well what are friends for?"  
"Well first there good for rescuing me"  
"That's definitely good"  
"Jack I'm being serious when I say thank you for everything"  
Jack leaned in and kissed me, but then Jacks lips attacked Kim's and then I was slowly backed into Jacks bed, Jack kissed my neck and then it became something more than what I expected...


	5. Chapter 5-Wanting Him

_**JACKS POV**_

I wake up and I look to my right and see Kim still sleeping.

"Shes so beautiful"I thought to myself.

But just as I'm getting up I realize I'm naked, and Kims naked as well. Oh no what have I done, I have taken advantage of Kim Crawford. I rush into the bathroom and change into my pjs.

_**KIMS POV**_

I wake up and I'm under the covers relaxing, waiting for Jack to come out of the bathroom. I know exactly what happened last night and I'm actually glad it happened.

'Kim what are you doing awake?" he came and kissed my forehead.

"Well thinking about last night" I said, hoping he would get the message that I enjoyed last night ;)

"Kim, I didnt plan for any of that to happen, I took advantage of you and I didnt mean to..." He trailed off "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I took advantage of you Kim and 3 days after the accident that happened"

Tears began to stream down his face, Jack never liked to take advantage of someone even if they were his eniemes.

"Jack, listen I secretly wanted this to happen for many reasons"

"WHY KIM I BASICALLY RAPED YOU!?" Jack began to raise his voice and he left the room. I put on a robe and I followed him into the next room

"JACK YOU CANT RUN FROM THIS!" I began to raise my vocie

"WHY DID YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN KIM, SPILL IT!"

"I WANTED MY VIRGINITY TAKEN FROM THE PERSON THAT I LOVED NOT FROM SOME BLACK DRAGON THATS DOING IT JUST TO IMPRESS PEOPLE!"

_**JACKS POV**_

It was silent for a couple of seconds until I kiss Kim.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you love me" I said "and I love you too"

Kim began to smile then bite her lip.

"But you know I would have done that anway if you asked me, even if you didnt love me"

She kisses my cheek and I began to blush then I get a call from Jerry "Yeah Jerry?"

"Hey Jack I'm just telling you about the Winter Wonderland Dance the school is having this Friday and Rudy wants you guys to come in and practice for the tournament next Saturday"

"Yeah I totally forgot with everything thats happening right now we'll be there for practice today"

"Ok and I already know who your going to the dance with!"

"Yeah who?"

"Kim"

"Maybe! but shhh shes in the room"

"What about me" Kim then says smirking at me "Great job Jerry anyway Kim and I will be seeing you at practice today"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

_**KIMS POV**_

"What did he want" I said

"Well he informed us that we have a tournament on Saturday so we have to practice but if your ankle hurts then you dont have to practice, we wont go if you want"

"No I want to go I want to see Rudy and the gang"

"Ok" Jack said staring at me

"Anyway shall we get dressed and head there?"

"Sure!"

I go into the bathroom and change into my workout outfit for karate and knock on the door to make sure I wasnt interuptting him while he was changing. Then Jack grabs his bike and gets on and I ride in back of him holding on to his waist as we ride to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Everyone was there and I said hello to everyone before I started to practice. Jack and I were on the punching dummys and Jerry was practicing his kicks and Milton and Eddie were breaking boards. Rudy came out and said "Ok guys 20 minute break at Falafel Phil's"

"Yes!" Jerry, Milton and Eddie scream.

"I'm gonna stay, I want to practice more" I said

"Are you sure Kim?" Rudy said

"I think Kims sure Rudy" Jack says while smiling

"Ok" Rudy said walking away with the boys.

Jack came up to me and whispered "be careful and scream my name if your in trouble" He kissed my forehead and he left


	6. Chapter 6-Epilogue-What happens after

Let me wrap this love story up...  
Well lets just say, They won the tourenment and Jack & Kim went to the Winter Wonderland Dance together while Jerry went with Grace, Eddie went Mika and Milton went with Julie.  
Now read

JACKS POV

2 months later...  
"Kim guess what today is."  
"Oh I dont know is it our 2-month anniversary?" smiling and biting her bottom lip "Maybe..."I said with a devilish smile.  
I kissed Kim softly then she asked what was behind my back "Oh this, its a suprise..." I trailed off then saying "Close your eyes"  
She giggled then closed her eyes.  
I handed her roses and a box...You'll see "Awwww roses, Jack how did you know I love roses?"  
"Every girl loves roses"  
"True..." Kim trailed off "Open the box!" I said with excitedly She quickly opens the box and then reveals a necklace. The necklace was a sliver heart that opened up, but when she opened up the heart, it showed the first picture they took at a carnival in a photo booth. It was them making the silliest faces they ever made but Me being the genius I am but a heart between Kim and me.  
Her eyes tearing in happiness, She hugged me tightly around my neck and demanded me to put the necklace on. I put it on and hugged her again.  
The Gang came over with there girlfriends. Jerry with Grace, Eddie with Mika and Milton with Julie.  
"Yo guys whats up?" Jerry said with his arm around Grace's neck.  
"Nothing much just got my gift from Jack, I was about to give my gift to him actually." Kim said smiling "You didnt have to get me anything"  
"Oh well I did here" Handing me a box I quickly opened the box because we only had an amount of time before we had to get to class. I opened the box to see a bracelet made by Kim and then it was made with landyard and my two favorite colors (blue and red) there were words woven into the landyard box bracelet saying JB+KC=3 I kissed her then whispering to her "Thanks Kim, I love it"  
"I knew you would"  
BRING BRING BRING "Mika may I escort you to your class?" Eddie said sweetly "Of course you can" Mika said "May I do the same for you, Julie?" Milton said "Sure Milty bear" she said blushing Miltons face truned bright red and they all walked to class.


End file.
